The Allies
by Oriondruid
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter/Underworld story. Remus Lupin, whilst on his mission amongst the werewolves, befriends two mysterious 'refugees'. They help out at the Battle of Hogwarts. Late chapter of a possible longer story to come.
1. Chapter 1

**xxx**

**The Allies**

A Crossover story by Oriondruid.

**Summary: **On his undercover mission for the Order of the Phoenix amongst the werewolves Remus meets some new friends, who themselves are refugees from another secret war in Europe. The strange couple agree to help in the fight against Lord Voldermort and accompany Remus and Tonks to Hogwarts. Very AU, both to HP and Underworld.

XXXXXX

**With regard to the following tale, the characters and settings in this story belong entirely to the works and 'world' created by J.K. Rowling with the exception of those additional characters (Selene and Michael) from the Underworld movie series, whom I have included. I am grateful to JKR that she so kindly allows us, her fans, to enter her world and 'play' for a while. This is an entirely amateur work and not for profit.**

**A/N:** This is a little plot bunny I've had a while and as I am, as yet, still recovering from a severe bout of depression I am not yet in a position to add much to my longer multi chapters. So I wrote this little story to 'keep my hand in'. Hope to be able to write more and better soon and perhaps also to expand this later.

Many Blessings everyone, Oriondruid.

XXXXXX

Lavender Brown and her friend Pavarti Patil had been fighting Death Eaters on a balcony above the stairs near the entrance to Hogwarts Great Hall. One of the combatants was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf, and as this monster leapt at her friend Lavender fired a stunner at him, deflecting his path. But sadly as a result he hit Lavender instead and they both were carried by the momentum of their collision over the damaged parapet of the balcony.

Both fell some twenty or thirty feet but Lavender suffered the most serious injuries as she landed first, with the werewolf on top of her. He then began to rip at her flesh with his claws and teeth. She knew she was about to die. _'At least I saved 'Varti,'_ she thought, taking some consolation through the pain at that thought, as the werewolf, having mauled her prepared to bite out her throat.

Just as she thought it was all over she heard a familiar voice shout, "Lavender, No!" and the creature was blasted off of her by a powerful spell from Hermione Granger's wand.

Greyback, stunned momentarily after colliding with the wall, shook his head and then prepared to spring at his new opponent, but just as he did so Hermione heard the unexpected but characteristic sound of a muggle machine gun ringing out from just behind her. Greyback was hit multiple times by the burst of gunfire and fell, obviously dead.

A shocked Hermione turned and saw four people in a small group behind her, two of whom she recognised and two others she didn't. The familiar faces belonged to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, his wife. The unfamiliar pair consisted of a dark haired, hansome and well muscled young man, plus a stunningly beautiful woman, who was wearing a very sexy but, given the circumstances, very incongruous, 'designer couture' tight fitting black leather body suit. She was carrying a muggle weapon, which had obviously been what did the damage to the deceased werewolf. Hermione didn't take time to question the foursome, but rushed to Lavender's side and began to assess her injuries. As she did so she momentarily glanced at the body of the dead werewolf and was surprised to see a silvery grey liquid mixed in with the blood running out of the several bullet wounds he had sustained. However she didn't have time to question this odd observation, as she had to attend to Lavender.

Hermione found her ex love rival was bleeding from several deep lacerations on her abdomen and neck and had bite marks on her shoulder. She had also lapsed into complete unconsciousness. Hermione checked and assured herself she was still breathing. Hermione was also sure she must have suffered several fractures in the fall from the balcony. It was vital that she be taken to be cared for by Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible, but moving her would be difficult.

"Keep us covered," she said to Remus and Tonks who in any case were already doing so, with wands drawn. and then she turned to the strange couple saying, "We need to shift her to the hospital wing urgently, she'll die if she doesn't get proper attention soon. We daren't move her as she is though, she may well have serious spinal injuries and we need to immobilise her or she could be paralysed. Help me straighten out her legs and fold her arms over her chest, I have an idea."

The three of them did so and then Hermione pointed her wand at Lavender saying "Petrificus Totalis'!" Immediately Lavender became as rigid as she would have been if strapped to a spinal board. The strange man and woman effortlessly picked her up by her shoulders and feet as though she was weightless and with Hermione, Remus and Tonks providing 'covering fire' and fending of hostile spells and jinxes from the battle raging in the corridors they made their way up to the heavily defended hospital wing, where they placed Lavender in an empty bed.

Hermione reversed the petrification spell and Madame Pomfrey immediately got to work on healing her serious injuries. Checking Lavender over she said, "Thank God you got her here in time, a few more minutes and she'd have been past help." Thankfully I think she'll make it and shouldn't be paralysed, but these wounds are cursed and the scars will remain with her all her life, poor girl. She was such a pretty thing too, such a shame, but at least she'll live, assuming we all can get through this."

Just as she said this Voldermort's voice sounded throughout the school, declaring a temporary ceasefire and saying he would give them an hour to gather their dead, tend to their injured and that he was expecting Harry Potter to surrender to him, for which he'd spare the lives of all the other survivors from the first phase of the battle.

"We'll he'll have a long wait," Hermione said. "Because there's no way we're letting Harry give himself up for us. This isn't just Harry's fight, we're all in this together!"

Those around near enough to hear her cheered their agreement, fit and injured alike.

Hermione then turned to Tonks and Remus and their two companions and said, "Boy was I glad to see you guys back there, That bloody werewolf was nearly unstoppable, he just shrugged off spells that'd normally be near fatal to a human. I'm not sure I could have stopped him without using Unforgiveables. Turning to the strange leather clad woman and smiling she said, "That muggle weapon is amazing and you handle it brilliantly, what were you firing? Only I noticed the wounds on Greyback's body were leaking some strange fluid. Normal bullets will scarcely tickle a werewolf, yet whatever you hit him with dropped him like a stone, what was it some sort of poisoned round? I'm Hermione by the way."

The woman smiled in return at Hermione, pleased at her admiration for her marksmanship and replied. "Thank you Hermione, the gun was firing a new type of ammunition our weapon designers invented recently. The rounds contain silver nitrate in liquid form, which goes straight into the bloodstream on impact. Once a werewolf is hit by a few rounds death is swift and unstoppable, you can't dig out the silver, unlike solid bullets. I'm Selene and my friend here is Michael, she said, nodding towards the other stranger. We're refugees from Central Europe and came here fleeing a war, only to find ourselves in the middle of another one. Ironic really.

Hermione replied, "Well that's what I call bad luck, but it's lucky for me and Lavender you were here, thank you for your help."

"It was nothing Hermione, killing werewolves is what I've done for centuries, I'm good at it and used to be proud of my skill, but recently Michael and I found out I have been fighting all that time to sustain a lie. Now both of us are on the run from all the continental Vampire and Werewolf clans, that is why we came here, far from where the ancient secret war is raging, only to find ourselves in another fight entirely. At least in this battle we know which side is the right one though." Selene smiled wistfully.

"How could you have been fighting for centuries?" Hermione asked. Then realisation dawned on her and she said.. "Oh, I see, you must be a vampire then, I'm glad you're a friendly one. I've only ever met one other vampire at a Yule party one of the teachers here threw, and he was nothing like you. In fact I'd have to say he was a bit of a sad sack wimp, a guy called Sanguini. He struck me as being better suited to being a vegetarian," Hermione smiled.

"You're a very intelligent young woman Hermione to work out my nature so quickly, well thought out. I _was_ a vampire for many centuries, and a loyal soldier of my kind in the war against the Lycans, the werewolf clans of Central and Eastern Europe." Selene replied.

She continued, saying, "However, recently, along with learning the truth about the origins of our war I also had my Vampire DNA modified by drinking the blood of the ancient ancestor of both Werewolves and Vampires, thereby becoming a hybrid. I am now no longer affected by sunlight and have become 'something new', and stronger. Corvinus, the wise old man whose blood changed me, said Michael and I are 'the future'. And just in case you were worrying, Michael and I can survive on animal blood obtained from slaughterhouses, provided we can supplement it from time to time, either with the cloned human blood our kind have recently developed when it's available, or by the occasional raid on a blood bank. Although that's something we only do if vitally needed, and even then only take what we need from the common blood types. We don't ever attack living humans as prey, have no fear."

The young man who so far had not spoken at all except to acknowledge Hermione's orders when they were moving Lavender then spoke up saying, "Hi, I'm Michael, like Selene said, I'm a hybrid too, until recently completely human, but I got caught up in their bloody war. Selene and I both have different abilities, I carry a mixture of werewolf and vampire DNA, but Selene's vampire genome has been changed by adding the pure, untainted original strain, a blood type which was ancestor to both species. We differ in what we can do, but are both outcasts from whence we came. Like Selene said, we came here looking for a bit of peace, but it doesn't seem to be working out that way." Michael smiled ruefully and continued. "We met up a while back with Remus, whilst he was undercover, on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix, amongst the British werewolves. That's why we're here, to help out, Remus asked for our help and in return your fellow witches and wizards may be able to help facilitate our eventual safe return home, at least get us a fair hearing before the covens as to what caused the deaths of so many Elders."

"I'm sure we will help you if we can, if we all survive this battle. Our 'continental cousins' from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will surely be happy to mediate in any dispute and play 'honest broker'" Hermione said. "And thank you for offering to help, but even given your long combat experience, what can you do to keep yourselves safe against Dark Magic? There are huge numbers of really evil witches and wizards attacking us and loads of nasty spells flying around out there." Hermione told Selene, sounding somewhat worried.

"Try and hit me with a spell Hermione." Selene replied. "Don't hold back, give it your best shot."

Hermione looked a little worried, but raised her wand and tried to cast a strong stunner at Selene, but she became a blur of motion, almost too fast for the eye to follow. Before she knew it Selene was behind Hermione, with a knife at her throat.

Hermione gulped and with a tremble in her voice and remembering how Bellatrix had recently had her in a similar situation said, "Hmm, well, that certainly will come in handy."

Releasing her grip on Hermione, Selene said. "Michael can do much the same, even though we have no magic, as such, our 'other abilities' will hopefully be of use. We both are very hard to stop, we can shake off most non-lethal spells, we recover very rapidly from physical wounds and have far greater than human strength, faster reflexes, better night vision as well as better speed and stamina. All in all I think it's the Dark Wizards who need to be worried, their magic will not be much of a problem to us.

"Well I'm certainly glad you're both here and on our side." Replied Hermione. "It's great to see you as well Remus and Tonks. You shouldn't be here though Tonks, you have a young son to care for!"

"I've told her that Hermione, but she refuses to leave." said Remus, looking pained. "It's that stubborn Black family blood in her. I've always said the damned Sorting Hat definitely made a mistake. It should have put her in Gryffindor, she refuses point blank to duck a fight."

"I had to be here Hermione," Tonks said, in confirmation of Remus's words. "My mother is looking after Teddy and he'll be just fine 'till tomorrow. I just couldn't stay out of it when everyone I know and love are putting their lives on the line. Where are Ron and Harry by the way?"

Hermione replied, "Ron and Cho went off to the Chamber of Secrets, to get some poisonous Basilisk fangs, from the dead one down there, and Harry is up in the Room of Requirement, searching out one of Voldermort's two remaining Horcruxes. He went off with Luna to see the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw to ask if she could help us. He sent message a patronus to get Ron and myself to come and meet him and I was just on my way up there when I saw Lavender attacked. I'd best be on my way now."

"Good luck then Hermione," Remus said and Tonks hugged her, telling her to be careful, before turning to her husband and strange comrades, smiling and saying, "I think we can leave the Horcruxes to our wonderful trio, as to me, I'm gonna go scragg a few Death Eaters I am! Who's up for it?"

"Be careful then you four, and kill a few of the sods for me," Hermione said, as she began to head towards the Room of Requirement and her meeting with Harry and Ron. She felt much happier, knowing that her friends would be accompanied by their unusual new allies and felt certain that all would be well in the end.


	2. Chapter 2 Re: The Allies

**Re: The Allies**

**Authors Note: **I have just begun posting the promised extended version of this story. The first three chapters are now 'up'.

'**The Allies**' is, as the description/header said, actually just a 'teaser' late chapter of a much longer AU/Crossover. I posted it as a stand alone for two reasons, firstly it worked quite well as a one-shot, secondly it permitted me to guage if it would be worthwhile extending it. The reactions I have had are quite gratifying and seem to indicate some people want more and I am happy to oblige.

The actual full length story has a different title and is called** The 'Other' War. **I hope you enjoy what has been postedso far in the first three chapters and I will endeavor to update further soon.

Many Blessings All.

Oriondruid, (John).


End file.
